Fire off a Growlithe's Back
by Jellytaco
Summary: Bonnibel Vough is a 17 year old teen, who thinks she is ready to take on the challenge with her Pokemon, starting off in the Kanto Region. It's set after Red which means there's a new breed of Villains, question is... Is the Trainer life cut out Bon or is she just not cut out to be one?


**So this i smy first time writing a Pokemon OC Fanfiction and I've been a fan of the Pokemon Franchise for a while, but I've never had the courage to write a completely OC orientated Fanfiction, mainly because I didn't want to mutilate the place names, but I think I didn't do to badly. If I have, please, please tell me, I don't want flames in the reviews (if you choose to review). So with out further a do- Oh one more thing, I like to nick name Pokemon, yes, I am a nick namer...**

""~+~""

It's kind of funny really. How this whole Story pans out, how I'm laying here, just chilling out, my team sprawled next to me. I think we're all happy to just be alive. It has been a little hard, I won't lie, it has been really hard, but I don't think I'd have it any other way. I looked over at Sebastian, he was panting, he was injured, cuts all over him, I should get him to the Pokemon Centre, all of them.

The best place to start this story is the very beginning.

 **""** ** **~+~""****

According to the records, I was forming as a fetus on Cinnabar Island, round about the time that unidentifiable things happened, something went wrong with the Mansion or lab nearby, no one really knows what it was, anyway, 10 months later I was born, I was a free loader, stayed an extra month in the womb. Mother wasn't too pleased, she said I was somewhat of an easy birth.

When I was about four, I started experiencing weird, weird stuff. Seeing ghosts and sensing Ghost type Pokemon. Mother and Father,I think grew tired of my constant babbling about spirits, so we headed on over to Lavendar Town. I got so spooked by this town, I saw so many ghosts and Pokemon. Anyway, we saw a Priestess. She seemed to eye me for a long time, that might have been creepier than the Ghosts of Pokemon here.

I remember her announcing that I had a gift, that I should become a great trainer if I train with Dark and/or Ghost types. I didn't really like the way they felt, if that makes any sense. I suppose it doesn't. But it was how I felt. Mother and Father introduced me to a Ghastly. I almost shat myself, those things are weirdo's and not the good kind, I swear on my poor soul. I tried, but at age 6 I finally gave up, the Ghastly wandered off to my Father, they got on well, poor humour, the whole dad joke thing.

I guess it was a good thing, because like Fate or a merely amazing coincidence, I ran into a Pokemon. Literally. He barked at me as I picked myself, it was fat and warm. I stared down at the fat dog thing. Something sparked between us. And that was dislike. I pushed it away as it pulled my hair with it's mouth.

I rolled from the dirt as he chased me, I threw a stick at him as it hit his face. He took it like a champ. I stopped as he stopped. He was a little small. Like me. I was a little small. Okay, I'm average height, but people were always taller in this Island. I remember petting him and getting a little dirty on the shore side. We walked home together as Mother looked at me. Her Pidgey chirping at us as I look at the dog pokemon.

"Where did you get him?"

"We found each other!" I said.

She was so concerned. What if he belonged to someone else? He didn't. Apparently he was the runt of the litter, a big runt and abandoned here after the Mother jumped aboard a ship. The wee fella had been trotting around eating peoples picnics and getting even fatter for a few months. He didn't respond to his Name very well like most Pokemon.

I tried a number of names, but the fat Growlithe responded best to Sebastian. So, there I was, a small 6 year old girl with a fat Growlithe. I won't lie, he can be a little shit at times, but let's be honest, all Pokemon can be at times. We trained. I have a Pokemon, so mate, of course I'll want to be a trainer. We usually practiced with Wild Pokemon, like this Ratata, it seemed adamant on fighting all the time, I think it just wanted to evolve.

The day we lost to that Ratata, was the day it evolved into Raticate. We were beat real good. 3 years we had been fighting that small guy and now, it new moves we had no chance of beating. It didn't mean we didn't stop trying. I would've caught him, had it not been for the fact that those things are ugly as hell.

Now before you complain, sure they are sometimes good to have, but me? At this point all I needed was Sebastian. We did finally beat that son of a bitch. And I think we were all ready to depart, I showed a few younger trainers Raticate, to train and take him food. Be kind and be respectful, because if they didn't, Sebastian and I would kick their asses.

I remember hugging my Mother goodbye and Father, the Pidgey we never ended up eating for Christmas. I don't think that Pidgey and I ever really got on. I eyed it as I left towards the boat.

"I'll be waiting for you!" I shout to the Pidgey as I board the boat, heading in land.

 **""** ** **~+~""****

The boat was really rocky and Seb didn't do to well. Seb was a little fat, but some of it was muscle at least. We cuddled on the deck, he kept me warm and in return I made sure he didn't get ticks or be a stupid idiot. Which he could be at times. I knew where we were going first. Pewter City. A lot of trainers start there, it's where Red Started it all. He's a legend here, same with Gary Oak. But with that being said, I need to get more experience. See a for more Pokemon.

I already have a Pokedex, so I am pretty well off. Stepping off the boat, I look around. Sebastian was pretty happy to see land as we leap off. Oh sweet sweet land. I ruffle Seb's fur as we walk towards the Route to Viridian City. Pallet town, it was pretty popular now, thanks to Red. What a weird thing to call you kid, but hey who am I to judge? My name is short for Bonnibel. It sounds like I was born as a Queen or something, most call me Bon.

It's not too bad, but still. It sounds like I'm a sweet little cream cake. And I am not. I've got a scar on my pinky to prove it, got when Growlithe bit my finger thinking it was a hot dog or carrot, I'm not completely sure, he could be plotting to kill me and I wouldn't be none the wiser. Anyway, we arrived in Pallet Town.

We had a plan, a mission and to get our first badge. I looked down at Sebastian, he was sniffing the air, there were Pidgey's all around, amoung other Pokemon too. But those things can be feisty as hell itself. We calmly walked past, they seemed to notice us as I adjust my bag. They cocked their heads as we stopped in the middle of the path. Their eyes connected with ours as I ran at them.

"DINNER!" I scream as they take off into the sky "That did the trick"

Sebastian huffed as I looked at him, he watched at they settled in trees, rubbing his ears I assure him to continue. The real battle is Viridian Forest, time to reap some experience with Bug Types! I cackle! As Sebastian scoffs, his mouth making some weird snorting noise.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me?" I ask as his tail wags "Don't get cheeky with me!''

 **""** ** **~+~""****


End file.
